


Iced Stare

by black_leo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_leo/pseuds/black_leo
Summary: Most of the times, fiction is either: bound to be born from reality; or spring into it's true existing form. And sometimes, the person with the sweetest smiles and nicest gestures are the ones who are cold as ice within. Everything can be an illusion. It's how people see it, or decide how to see it.





	Iced Stare

**Author's Note:**

> For missing XiuHan that I keep on shipping until now, I'm posting a story here from my account on another site. Let's keep on spreading the XiuHan love, fellow EXO-L and others who just want to ship them as well.

I waited. I still am. I just don’t want you to see it, I don’t want those who believes to think that you’ll return one day, and I’ll accept you with arms wide open as if I’ve never been broken in the first place.

“You sure about this?”

“Definitely. What’s the better option to choose than leave?”

“What if he comes back here? And you’re a thousand miles away to comfort him when he’s crying for thinking he has a home to return to.”

“Why would he even dare to return? He chose his path. I’ve been living in a lie since the beginning we’ve met, and for the first time I’ve felt like creating my own home full of warmth, and he has been my home. He has always been even when he chose to leave me. Why would I stay here when I already lost my home?”

“Minseok hyung…”

With his first step away, the younger guy couldn’t help himself but hold on to the older’s arm. He doesn’t want to let go, even though the latter’s willing to let go of everything away just to forget the pain.

“Sehun, I need to go.”

“Hyung, could you just not stay here? With me?”

His grasp tightens, not enough to hurt, yet strong enough that the other male tries everything to squirm out of his hold. Despite of the cursing gaze his hyung is giving him, he gives back a gloomy stare. His face might be blank and cold for the people passing by, but Minseok knows him just too well to recognize the pain behind it.

“Please Sehun, just let go. You’re my best friend; you know what I’ve been through. And you’re the one who should understand well why I’m doing this.”

“That’s right… I’m your best friend, I’ve always been… but why can’t I be your home?”

Minseok released a gasp, eyes wide, and gulping once before composing his self to face the young guy, who has a glint of hope in his eyes when his hyung returned his looks.

“We’ve known each other longer than you and Luhan hyung together. You’ve shared to me secrets that you can’t tell him, you even run to me first when you cry or in pain. I’ve seen you in your worst state, why didn’t you make me your home?”

“You want me to be honest Sehun?” Minseok said with tight lips.

”I just knew him for 2 years but it felt like a lifetime. I didn’t share him my secrets ‘cause he’s always been good in reading between the lines. I don’t run to him when I just want to cry and breakdown because he’s fragile and I don’t want him to carry my burden and be in pain. He can’t see me in my worst state ‘cause everything lightens up when I see his piercing smile. You can’t be my home ‘cause I can only have one Sehun, and it’s Luhan. I can’t build another one. “

The announcement of the next flight brought them back to their senses, though it’s not the words from the speaker that had Sehun’s hand slip from Minseok. It’s his best friend’s words.

You can’t be my home ‘cause I can only have one, Sehun, and it’s Luhan. I can’t build another one.

You can’t be my home ‘cause I can only have one, Sehun, and it’s Luhan. I can’t build another one.

You can’t be my home ‘cause I can only have one, Sehun, and it’s Luhan. I can’t build another one.

He felt blank. He’s sure it’s still morning when they arrived in the airport, but why does everything seems pitch black? Every faces that passes them seems strange and doesn’t sticks to his mind. There is only one face that lingers. The cat-like eyes, the chubby cheeks, the gummy smile. Even the flaws seem to make him shine more.

And it’s the cherry on top of feeling the pain. When you know you can never forget that person whom you know might have stocked your image at the vey back of his head, with piles of those that are more important above you.

“Sehunnie, will you stop crying please? I don’t want my last moment in this place to be overly dramatic.”

When he touched his cheeks, he realized that his eyes are tearing already without him noticing it.

“Stupid eyes… I’m your master but you act on your own.”

Minseok just chuckles with his dongsaeng’s action.

How could I even resist this guy? I’m the one who initiated the cold gestures but I can’t even keep up with my decision. I’m sorry Sehun.

“I didn’t mean to sound harsh Hun… it’s just… I think it’s the easier way of saying goodbye. But now, I guess I’ll just stick to normal hug and kiss.”

Before he could answer back, Sehun is enveloped by Minseok’s warm arms, and because of their height difference, he slouched a little and returned the hug.

He opened his mouth but no words came out when his hyung suddenly kissed him on the cheek and ran away before he could reach for him again.

“Bye Sehunnie!”

His mouth formed a smile due to his hyung being unpredictable. Being the same Minseok, his best friend, again for the last time.

His eyes tell a different story.

“Why can’t you stop crying? Stupid eyes.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Cut! That was good, let’s have a break for 20 minutes, then we’ll resume the taping.”

With his boyfriend’s favorite coffee in hand, Lu slowly approached Xiumin and backhugged him. Before the latter could argue, he rested his chin on Xiumin’s forehead and held him tighter. The older blushed when he felt Lu’s drumming heartbeat on his back.

“Lu! Y-you’re ruining my hair!” Xiumin tried to loosen his boyfriend’s arms, but to no avail, his labor was fruitless.

“I’m your personal make-up artist and hairstylist, I can just fix that easily and in no time you’ll be ready for the shooting again. Here’s a drink by the way.”

“…and we’re in public…”

“Are you ashamed of showing our relationship?”

“No! Of course not Lu, it’s just… everybody’s staring at us. I feel like I’ll melt any moment now.”

True, every staff and his co-actors has been staring at them, some cooing at the couple, some seems distracted at the sight of two males being sweet to each other.

“Then I’ll just melt with you.”

“Lu!”

He sees his boyfriend’s ears already red due to embarrassment but all he can do is giggle due to Xiumin’s cuteness.

“Hey hyung.”

With his voice, the couple stood straight and faced him, eyes filled with respect and admiration.

“Hey Hun!”

“I just… I’m sorry if my acting was a bit off…”

“It’s not off at all, you even act better than me. You seem more natural now that during our first taping day.”

“Really? Thank you.”

Xiumin was shocked when he saw his co-actor from the above scene bow to him 90 degrees.

“A-ah Hun, you, you d-don’t need to bow down at me like that! I may be a hyung to you, b-but when it comes to this industry you’re my senior.”

“Aww, Xiumin stuttering is really cute. Hey Hun, he’s right, no need to be so formal around him.”

“That’s right Hu-”

“But you can do that sometimes so we could see him flustered once in a while. He’s adorable like that right?” Lu said while nudging Hun using his elbow.

Hun just laughed while Xiumin is hitting Lu at the back of his neck.

“Why are you even my boyfriend?!”

“Because you can’t love anybody like you love me.”

Xiumin ran after him after Lu snatched a kiss on the cheeks from the still fuming guy. When he remembered Hun who is still laughing from the bickering couple, Xiumin looked at him and mouthed a ‘sorry’, before running again towards his boyfriend who’s making funny faces at the moment when he’s not looking.

I’m happy to hear your compliment. It feels different and precious when it comes from you. I look more natural with my acting now than during the first day of taping, huh? Why did you not even ask the reason behind this improvement?

Why did I even end up with the situation of my character?

I’m more unlucky, I guess, ‘cause I know that no one of you would let go.

I’ll still wait though.

“Hun? Hun! There you are. I’ve been looking for you for centuries now. I need to retouch you quickly so move your legs fast skinny boy.”

“You’re exaggerating again Baekhyun hyung.”

“Whatever. And don’t try to sneak away again or the next time I’ll see you I won’t talk anymore and just grab you by the collar, you understand?”

“Fine.”

“Why does everyone even call you the Angel Hun with that sassy attitude of yours?”

“You don’t need to ask hyung, just think about all those acting awards.”

He saw by the corner of his eyes, Lu laughing while fixing Xiumin’s hair, and the latter hitting the other guy’s hand on his head playfully, showing his gummy smile.

Who says I’ll end up like Sehun in our movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Here're some free hugs for understanding my need for XiuHan moments. (gives free hug to every reader)


End file.
